


The Stranger Next Door

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the stranger moves into the apartment next door, Ruki knows one thing. He is going to claim that man as his own, but it isn't always wise to trust the stranger down the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruki swore as the key broke in the lock of his apartment door. This was just his luck to get locked out on a cold day like this. He was going to freeze out here if he couldn't get in soon. Swearing again he kicked the door angrily, only stopping when he caught the stranger out of the corner of his eye. He was making a fool of himself, that had to come to a stop right away.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to cause a scene.” he apologised, his eyes sweeping over the body before him. Small but muscular, nice clothes, nice hair and a smile that made him want to melt. His new neighbour was handsome to say the least. “I'm Ruki, I usually live in their and not the hall.”

“You can come into my place while you wait for a locksmith?” the stranger suggested. A perfect response that made Ruki return the man's kind smile.

“I'd love to.” he confessed, a slight blush on his cheeks. If he played this right perhaps he could get something more than kindness from this man. “You didn't tell me your name. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers you know.”

“It's Kai.” the man replied. Such a simple name, for such a fascinating man. Happily he followed Kai into the apartment next door and happily let his neighbour find a number for a locksmith and accepted the offer of a cup of tea. He made the call quickly, explaining what had happened and where he was as he stared around the room. Antique furniture, large TV, expensive looking ornaments decorating the room. Kai had money it seemed, just his kind of man. He was used to having luxury things, and whilst he could easily afford his own, money was still one of the most attractive things he saw in other men.

“I was just admiring the art on your wall.” Ruki commented when Kai arrived with his drink.

“A friend painted it for me.” Kai replied. “We went to high school.”

“So it's more for sentimental value then?” Ruki asked.

“Yes, but it's probably worth something now. He's semi-famous.” Kai explained. “Are you into art, you might have heard of him. His name is Shinozaki Yusuke.”

“Sorry, I haven't heard of him. I'll look him up tonight though.” Ruki promised as he took a final look at the painting, making sure he remembered what it looked like for later.

“I could lend you my laptop?” Kai suggested. Nodding Ruki waited for him to return, happily looking at the pictures and admiring each one, if only to please Kai.

God he wanted this man, he was perfect in every way. Not used to not getting what he wanted Ruki leant over and brushed his kips over Kai's own, pulling away as he wondered if he had read Kai right. He hadn't been entirely sure if Kai would like this kind of thing.

His neighbour smiled, not saying anything as he tried to show Ruki another painting. He wasn't interested in art, not anymore. Not unless the artist in question was the sculpture who had created this man on the sofa beside him.

He leant over again, brushing his lips again the corner of Kai's mouth, eager for this to lead somewhere. He hadn't deliberately broken the key in his lock just to sit here staring at pictures. He'd lost interested in them the moment he had seen how little they were really worth.

“Ruki?” Kai stammered. “The locksmith will be here soon.”

“Doesn't mean we can't have some fun before he arrives.” Ruki complained, just as the locksmith knocked on the door. With a groan he let Kai get up to answer it, his fun was going to have to wait it seemed.

 

Half an hour later he was in his own apartment glaring at the wall that separated him from Kai. Kai had been into him! He'd just been getting somewhere and then the locksmith had ruined the whole mood. What was he meant to do now? Ask Kai out on a date perhaps? To seduce a rich man would cost him a fortune and he didn't like to part with his money at all. He much preferred being spoiled.

A knock on his door distracted him from his thoughts of blowing up the dividing wall and he went to answer it, just in case it was Kai. To his delight it was his neighbour on the other side, the beautiful man he had been watching ever since he had moved into the apartment a couple of days ago.

“I was wondering if you'd like to eat dinner with me?” Kai asked. “It's lonely cooking for one and I haven't had chance to make many friends here.”  
“How can I resist sampling your cooking?” Ruki asked with a grin. Looks like Kai was just as into him as he was in his neighbour.

“You can sample more.” Kai said, his blushing cheeks endearing to Ruki. “But I don't share everything on the first date.”

“As long as it is a date.” Ruki warned, his neighbour nodding shyly in agreement that this was what it was. Perfect.

 

“God Kai, you really do know how to cook!” Ruki exclaimed as he took his first bite of the meal and groaned in pure ecstasy as the various taste sensations filled his mouth. Kai's food was as wonderful as the man who had made it.

“I wouldn't invite a man in for burnt offerings now would I?” Kai teased. Ruki had a boyfriend once who had ended up doing just that, but he decided it was best not to mention him.

“I don't know what you would offer.” Ruki replied. “I was just hoping it wouldn't be poisoned, or laced with drugs.”

“It's the second.” Kai teased, making Ruki stop mid bite before he scolded himself for being silly. Kai wouldn't drug him, not when they were eating from the same pot anyway. He was just being sceptical, trust wasn't something that came naturally to him.

“Well you might need to sedate me after eating this meal.” Ruki declared. “I might just feel the overwhelming need to violate your entire body when it comes to thanking you.”

“It's just food.” Kai replied laughing, though he was clearly pleased by the compliment. He'd be an easy lay, Ruki decided, he could get Kai to give him everything tonight. Yet he didn't want to, perhaps it would be nice to take things slowly for once.

Keeping conversation light, and always flirtatious, Ruki enjoyed the entire home cooked meal and even found himself offering to help Kai with the dishes after. It was all so domestic, so far from what he was used to, but he was in the mood for a change.

When the cleaning up was done he found it was Kai who was leading him to the sofa and pinning him down beneath him. Their lips met and Ruki know he had found heaven. Kai was an angel resting above him, every move he made feather light.

He kissed Kai back, becoming aroused but the man above him made no sign of doing anything more. He could feel Kai's arousal pressing against him though, larger than he would have hoped for, it's presence constantly teasing him. Yet he was happy to keep this simple, innocent and clean.

“Do I get to see what's beneath that designer shirt?” Ruki teased. How far was Kai willing to go. Far enough to remove the shirt at least, the chest beneath as perfect as Ruki would have imagined it to be. His fingers reached up, caressing the curves created by Kai's abs, brushing over nipples and making Kai moan. He was so entranced he barely noticed when Kai began to strip away his own shirt, as expensive as Kai's own.

“Not bad.” Kai teased. “I can cope with that chest.”

“My chest is as sculptured as your own.” Ruki bragged, they both knew he was lying but Kai didn't call him out on it. Instead they kissed once more, naked flesh pressing against each other as they held each other close. Ruki had never felt this loved since his very first girlfriend, and even then he had realised he wasn't straight. It hadn't been the same thing at all.

“A good host would help me with my erection.” Ruki complained, wondering if Kai would take the bait. He did and within a minute warm lips were wrapped around him as his host proved he was far from the innocent virgin he seemed to enjoy pretending to be. With a moan he shut his eyes, allowing himself to feel, forgetting everything that had led him to this point.

He came when his eyes opened and he caught the sight of Kai with his fingers wrapped around his own cock. That image would be burnt on his memory for years to come, he realised. His orgasm as intense as if they had actually had full sexual intercourse. What would sex with Kai be like if a blow-job could feel this good?

 

An hour later Ruki was in his own bed, pounding himself with his favourite toy as his hand worked frantically over his length. What Kai had given to him wasn't enough. All they had done was ignite feelings within him that refused to go out. He needed release, but even when it came he wasn't satisfied. With a frustrated sigh he tossed the toy aside and tried to get some sleep, his mind refusing to rest. Since when did he act like this? He was normally the cool one, not the love struck teen.

Sleep eluding him Ruki got out of bed and switched on his laptop, perhaps he could get some work done? Love life or not, he needed to do something to afford this expensive apartment and all the luxuries he enjoyed within.

He needed to get a grip really, focus on the goal and work towards it. He was Ruki, he didn't need distractions. He'd only seduced Kai for sex, and look what had happened? He was more sexually frustrated than he had been before, Damn Kai and his model body!

Finally feeling tired he got back in bed, was it just his imagination or were those moans coming from the apartment next door? He doubted Kai had invited anyone over, which meant his new man had been left as sexually frustrated as himself. That was off course, if those moans were real and not just a figment of his own over active imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai stood in the doorway, glaring angrily at the man who was kneeling on his bedroom floor. The gun in his hand pointed straight at Ruki's head, he'd never shot anyone with it, but it was nice to feel safe.

“How did you get in?” Kai demanded, surprised that Ruki had manage to break in here and find his safe so quickly. He'd suspected Ruki had been up to no good from the moment he saw the key deliberately broken in his lock. Ruki was a good actor, but Kai was an expert at seeing through lies. Thief had been his best guess and he was smug to find that he had been right.

“Through the window.” Ruki answered, his eyes watching the weapon nervously, though his face was frozen in a neutral expression.

“We're six floors up.” Kai said, genuinely impressed that Ruki had managed this feat. His apartment was as secure as he could make it, he even had triple glazing on the window Ruki had so effortlessly entered through.

“I know. It's no big deal.” Ruki replied as he raised his hands and slowly got to his feet. Even then he was still looking up at Kai, his lack of height doing him no favours in this situation. Though the leather outfit he wore made it hard for Kai to stay focused on the fact he was being burgled. “What is a big deal is how the hell you caught me. I didn't hear a thing.”

“I can be quiet when I want to be.” Kai replied, his eyes falling on the computer hooked up to the safe. This must have been how Ruki had disabled the burglar alarm, something about the whole set up felt familiar to him. Like he had seen or heard of it before. A click from the safe caught his attention, the door swinging open as whatever computer program Ruki was using disabled the digital lock. He was more than impressed, Ruki must be some kind of computer genius to get into that safe.

“Shouldn't you be angry?” Ruki asked. “Or calling the police or something?”

“Do you want me to call the police?” Kai challenged. He couldn't follow through with this threat, but Ruki wouldn't know that.

“Not particularly.” Ruki replied as he lowered his hands to his hands. Ever so careful to not give Kai a reason to panic and pull the trigger.

“So, you seduce me, presumably as a fail safe. Any resident DNA found in here would be accounted for by the fact I invited you in.” Kai deduced, Ruki really was a professional wasn't he? “Even have me looking up the price of art with you, which was to distract you really. The painting is worthless as you now know.”

“You knew.” Ruki realised. “What I am, and you set me up to be caught!”

“I wanted to see what you were capable of.” Kai replied with a shrug. “Though what I don't get is why you insisted on pretending to be into me? Wouldn't it have been easier to just claim you needed a friend?”

“You're hot.” Ruki said. “I can rob you and seduce you using your own money.”

“Genius.” Kai replied, unable to hide his grin. He lowered the gun to his side as he studied the man before him. Fate had wanted them to meet, what other explanation could there be? “Open the safe.”

“Sure?” Ruki replied as he nervous did as told. It was clear he had no idea why Kai was acting this way, that was fine, he'd figure it out soon. The look of surprise crossed Ruki's face as he saw the contents of the safe. Surprised that quickly changed to pleasure. “You're him, Yutaka. The King of Thieves.”

“Shame my crown is so feminine.” Kai complained as Ruki retrieved the tiara from his safe. It had been his greatest theft, the crown from a foreign princess straight from her hotel room. He'd even left his name before he vanished. Moving away from the city a few months later, proud that he hadn't been caught.

“It's beautiful.” Ruki remarked as he turned his back on Kai to try the tiara on and stare at himself in the mirror.

“So are you.” Kai remarked. “Especially dressed all in leather like that. Takanori?”

“That's me.” Ruki confirmed. A thief, conman and computer hacker almost as famous as Yutaka himself. In fact he had been the big criminal name before he had pulled off his own heist. “You know I wouldn't have broken in if I'd known right, a thief doesn't steal from other thieves.”

“Not every thief believes that.” Kai remarked, but he removed the bullets from his pistol and pocketed them out of harms way. He felt no anger towards Ruki's actions, it was nothing he wouldn't have done himself.

“So?” Ruki asked, the elephant in the room. What would happen now all depended on the next few moments, but Kai already had an idea of where he wanted this to go.

“Shall we be partners?” he asked. He'd never had a partner before, nobody else came up to his standards or provided him with a useful skill. Ruki was different, his equal in so many ways, his superior in others. They were balanced, when it came down to it, two legendary thieves that could be so much more if they could just work together.

“Partners?” Ruki asked as he pulled the tiara from his hair and turned to face Kai. The question was playing through his mind, though what answer he'd come to Kai couldn't begin to guess. “Interesting.”

“On our own we're unstoppable, imagine what we could achieve together.” Kai tempted him as he accepted the tiara and locked it safely back in the safe. Safe from everyone who wasn't the criminal master mind Takanori.

“I like the sound of together.” Ruki admitted. A seductive smile playing on his lips now. So it hadn't been a lie then, Ruki really did want him. Empowered by this knowledge Kai tossed the empty gun onto the bed and pushed Ruki back against the wall. He could feel the others heart pounding in excitement as he lifted the gloved hands above his head, their lips joining in a fiery kiss. The night before they had both been pretending to be nothing but regular neighbours, now their true sides had been revealed. Ruki, Takanori, cocky and egotistical, his leather clad body a weapon that he used well on Kai's own heart. And Yutaka, who could be the gentle kind man known as Kai, or a criminal king who was scared of no man. He could read others like a book, as good with people as Ruki was with machines. They were going to make a perfect match.

Grabbing Ruki's wrists, Kai pulled them up over his neighbour's head, understanding the emotions that coursed through the others body now. Excitement and lust in contrast to the cold intelligence beneath. Ruki was fire and ice all in one and both parts of his nature excited Kai. Their lips joined, a harsh hungry kiss so different than the night before.

“I'm in charge, we share everything equally.” Kai informed him as he moved his lips down onto Ruki's neck, gently nibbling the soft skin he found there.

“Your way or the highway?” Ruki teased. Off course he wouldn't consent to this easily.

“You tried to steal from a thief, I should be punishing you for it.” Kai reminded him. He knew Ruki hadn't realised who it was he was stealing from, but while he could get away with it he was going to use it as leverage to get his own way.

“Punish me then.” Ruki challenged, gasping as Kai swung his hips forward against his crotch, holding him to the wall.

“Don't tempt me, that outfit is irresistible.” Kai admitted, and when Ruki teased him about having a leather fetish he couldn't deny it.

They ended up on the bed, it was only natural with it being so close and them both so aroused. Kai straddling the smaller man, his lips moving down Ruki's chest, brushing against the leather of the long jacket he wore. He was so horny, what was it about Ruki that made him this way?

“Lie still, you're mine.” Kai reminded Ruki as he got up, stripping away his clothes and coating his arousal with a thick layer of lube. He was in the kinky mood, and not knowing Ruki very well made it all the more exciting. Ruki wasn't complaining anyway, his eyes wide, his breath coming in quick gasps as he watched. Kai knew how to put on a show.

Straddling Ruki he slide his length between Ruki's legs, running over his crotch and against the leather. He'd never used a man like this, but it felt good. His whole body trembled as the pleasure of being with a man combined with the feeling of leather beneath him.

“Oh god!” Ruki gasped, a cry of pleasure escaping him as their arousals rubbed together, only the leather keeping them apart. He hadn't expected Kai to be like this, but this wasn't Kai was it? This was Yutaka, the alter ego that hid behind the facade of a sweet guy. He really had believed the act of the boy next door.

“You feel so good.” Kai moaned, his body trembling in pleasure which only intensified as Ruki pulled his legs together just enough to create the perfect hole for his erection to slide inside of. Gloved hands reached up, stroking his back, pulling them back down together and Kai allowed Ruki to have this control. Ruki's body wrapping around him, warm and inviting and every inch covered in the outfit that was making him lose his mind.

His orgasm hit him hard and he fell back, lying on the bed as his chest rose and fell in quick succession. His lungs desperately gasping for air. Beside him he could hear Ruki undressing, the leather surely hot and uncomfortable by now.

Turning to look he smiled as he saw Ruki's hand wrapping around his own length, working himself to an orgasm of his own. Not even slightly embarrassed to be masturbating in someone else's bedroom, while the owner lay naked beside them.

Ruki's body was like a magnet to him, and he was soon running his mouth over every inch of it that he could. Avoiding giving Ruki any sexual pleasure, he could please himself this time. His punishment would be drawn out because he had no plans on carrying it out into the future. Forget and forgive, he doubted Ruki would have taken a thing after finding what he kept in his safe.

With a scream of Kai's name, Ruki's came, as spent now as Kai had been after his own orgasm. If they could work together half as well in the field as they did in bed, well this partnership was going to be exceptional.

Smiling Kai leant over, kissing Ruki gently as he pulled his partner into his arms. His tender side wasn't a lie, not all the time anyway. He was a man of contradiction himself, but wasn't everyone really?

“So Aibou, what grand robbery do you have planned for us?” Ruki asked, his grin infectious and making it hard for Kai to think of a perfect place for them to target first. Who cared about money when he had this jewel in his bed?


	3. Chapter 3

Ruki was perched on a windowsill, three floors up and waiting for rescue. This was part of Kai's grand plan, and it had sounded like a good one at first. Now though, exposed as soon as the sun came up, Ruki wondered if he'd been right to trust his neighbour. Had this been an elaborate trap to set him up? Really punish him for attempting to rob Kai's home? His trust was faltering now, but until someone came to help him he couldn't make any choices for himself. Helpless, Ruki didn't like this feeling one bit.

Where was Kai? It had been his job to go inside and steal the jewels, what the hell was taking so long? Twenty long minutes had passed since their meeting time here, yet why would Kai bother if he was angry at him for the attempted burglary? He had the treasure and Ruki would take the blame.

Suddenly a rope landed by his feet and he risked a glance upwards. Kai was too far away from the edge to be seen but it had to be him who had thrown him this lifeline. Carefully, checking the rope was secure, Ruki pulled on the length. Satisfied that for now it would be safe he began the climb up to the roof, overwhelmed by the sense of relief. Kai hadn't betrayed him, he'd just been delayed.

“Sorry, I got delayed by,” Kai began, never finishing the sentence as Ruki embraced him, his lips covering Kai's desperately in a passion filled kiss. He had so wanted this to work, was so happy that it had. His emotions intensified by the fear he felt only a minute ago.

“No worries.” Ruki replied as he stepped away. “You got them?”

“And a few extras.” Kai promised with a teasing smile. His eyes roaming over Ruki's leather clad body, his lust close to uncontrollable when his partner dressed like this. Even when they had kissed, Kai hadn't been running his hands over Ruki's ass. They'd both be hard in no time if they weren't careful. Off course their whole cover, not that they would need it, was that they were a new couple out all night on a passion filled date. They'd been clubbing before they hit this place, the lost time would be accountable by the story of passion filled sex. Ruki kind of wished that their alibi could have been the truth, but that was foolish. He'd get Kai in his bed soon enough.

 

Ruki smiled as Kai placed the hot coffee on the table in front of him, his lack of sleep making it easy to act like a drunk man coming home from a night out on the town. Stopping in a small café for a hot drink to sober up a little. This was Kai's idea as well, more witnesses to their crazy night. It all felt a little overboard to Ruki, like Kai was preparing for them to be caught out. That didn't sound anything like the Yutaka he had heard of though, perhaps this was all about actually having a date together? If that was the case, this was the best date he had ever been on.

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders an he leaned into it, resting his head against Kai and quietly sipping at his coffee. He was tired, in every way possible, but being with Kai kept him wide awake.

“You need to trust me.” Kai whispered suddenly, his body tensing up as a policeman approached them. Nervously Ruki pulled away from Kai wondering what was going on, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he realised this man was good friends with Kai. Worse, they worked together?

“Kai, what's going on?” Ruki demanded, after the policeman had left. He wasn't even bothered by the fact the police officer was barely concealing his homophobic attitudes. He liked Kai, but not what Kai was.

“I work in forensic science for the police force.” Kai explained. “Homicide mainly, the odd rape case.”

“Oh?” Ruki asked, but he couldn't question Kai here. Besides it all made sense, what better place to protect his true identity than from the inside? No wonder Kai had figured out who he was, he must have studied the records of every thief in the area. Especially those that would challenge him for his crown. Had Kai wanted to team up just so that his reputation as top thief wouldn't be under threat? He really couldn't see any other motive for Kai wanting a partner. Not when Kai's perfect opportunity for betrayal had passed them by.

“It won't effect us.” Kai promised, concern working it's way across his face. Gently Ruki leant over and gave him a quick kiss.

“I know.” he replied. “Let's go home?”

“Sure” Kai agreed. It was as simple as that.

 

“And this is for you.” Kai declared as he held out an ornate dagger. “I noticed you carried a knife?”

“I do.” Ruki agreed. Two in fact, one strapped to his forearm and another on his leg. Kai was observant to notice these weapons, perhaps he had felt the dagger on his arm sometime during the night? “And you have your pistol in your left jacket pocket.”

“Licensed weapon for self protection.” Kai corrected. “I've never shot anyone you know. I'd feel hypocritical if I actually killed someone.”

“It's not hypocritical for a criminal to work for the police?” Ruki challenged.

“Maybe, but I don't turn in other thieves or petty criminals. Just the big time killers. There is a difference.”

“I'm not judging.” Ruki reassured him . “I bet you're hot, dressed in a lab coat doing your experiments.”

“Hate to disappoint you, but my job is more about collecting the evidence and inputting data. No lab coats.” Kai apologised. “Maybe I'll buy one, for you?”

“For me or the leather?” Ruki teased as he placed the dagger to one side. It was nice, but ornamental. A collectors piece more than a weapon, but he loved it all the same.

“Both?” Kai asked.

“I don't believe you.” Ruki replied, “Would you still want me if I took it off?”

“Shall we test it?” Kai replied, smiling as Ruki stripped away his clothes. A smile and a nod when he saw the first knife, surprise when he realised he had missed the second. It didn't phrase him though, he soon had Ruki lying on the bed beneath him. His mouth worshipping his partners body as much as he would have done if Ruki was wearing nothing but leather. A contented sigh left Ruki's mouth as he allowed himself to feel. Somehow every time with Kai felt different, the first loving and gentle, the second rough and desperate. What was this though? Somewhere in between, but also different. Full of love and understanding with a raw passion boiling beneath. Lust filled, but in a dreamers way. It felt almost surreal for Kai to be above him like this, but that didn't make it any less real.

A finger slid inside him and he moaned, unable to hold anything back from Kai. His life had been nothing but secrets from the day he had first chosen a life of crime. Now he could finally be honest, and it was the most liberating feeling in the world.

Arching his body he encouraged Kai in deeper, his demands spoken and without shame. He wanted Kai to see him, all of him. He needed Kai to trust him in the same way that he now realised he could trust Kai.

The second finger doubled the pleasure, his body burning with passion but he no longer ordered Kai around. He was submitting, just as Kai had always wanted him to do, but his ego would never fade. To submit wasn't the same as not being an equal. If anything letting somebody have their way showed more strength than demanding your own.

The third finger was torture, so close to what he wanted, what he craved and yet so far away. He moaned loudly as he lifted his hands over his head, clinging to the headboard as his body responded to Kai's intrusion. Part of him felt like he was alone, he was that free tonight, completely void of any form of inhibition. It was only when Kai filled him that he really felt connected. Kai's hard arousal filling him so completely, so perfectly that he felt like they had always belonged together. Maybe they had, perhaps there was such thing as soulmates. Was Kai his? Or just a very good match?

“You're such a slut for me tonight.” Kai teased, his voice laced with lust.

“Wait to you get to know me better.” Ruki replied. Kai didn't even know the beginning of how shameless he could be in the bedroom.

“Looking forward to it.” Kai replied. His body moving quicker now, sweating just enough for his skin to shine in the dim light. His eyes never once left Ruki's face, and Ruki returned the gaze with one of his own. Unable to look away from the pleasure that coursed over his lovers features, that morphed into pure bliss as Kai reached his orgasm, moaning loudly himself as he came into the latex barrier between them. His body stilling as he remained inside Ruki, his hand working frantically to bring Ruki to a climax of his own.

The orgasm that followed was intense, but it only encouraged Ruki to beg for more. His tired body accepting Kai once more, his chest coated with his own cum as he took everything Kai had to give. Rougher this time, more desperate for pleasure. They were both so tired, but that didn't mean their mutual lust was ready to take a rest. This time he came first, Kai's hand never once leaving his hard length for a moment of their love making. Seconds later Kai had fallen to the bed beside him, savouring his own pleasure and still it wasn't enough. Ruki needed more, but it wasn't sex that he now craved. It was love.

Their lips joined, arms wrapping around each other as they stayed close. Kai was panting now and Ruki felt dizzy from lack of sleep. Dizzy but safe. He didn't even remember falling asleep, just waking up with his body still entwined with Kai's. The sight of his lovers smile grounding him back in reality. This was the great Yutaka, the only man who proved to be the perfect match for the criminal known as Matsumoto Takanori. To Ruki though, the man named Kai was by far the more impressive side to his lover. Kai who was strong, yet not afraid to be vulnerable. Kai who could dominate and submit by the toss of a coin. And Kai, the man who loved him for everything that he was. Ruki had never felt so content, he'd found his treasure and it was priceless.


End file.
